


Together

by Shade_Wilson



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: I don't know man, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Wilson/pseuds/Shade_Wilson
Summary: Scenes from John and Roger's relationship





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this while sitting on the toilet so if it's shit....you know why.

"You should say something to him." 

Roger snapped out of his trance, to see his bandmate standing next to him. "huh?"

"You should say something to John." Brian repeated. "instead of just staring at him all sad and longinly" 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Roger turned back for the bar. They had just finished performing at their local pub and while looking through the crowd, Roger's eyes had landed on a certain bassiest and stayed there. 

"Oh c'mon mate. We all know about your little crush on Deaky." Brain said lightly. 

Roger looked around frantically. "Keep your voice down!" 

Brian gave him a smug look. 

"Don't give me that look. I don't have a crush on Deaky." Roger mumbled. The bassiest had only been with band a few months but there was already an improvement in the band. And in Roger. There had been a notable dip in the drummer's number of one night stands. Or he wasn't talking about them as much at least. 

"You constantly stare at him while we preform. You lost beat like three time tonight." Brian pointed out. 

"He's not even my type" Roger grumbled, downing his drink. 

"Hm okay. Tall, long brunette hair and able to put up with your shit?" Brian raised an eyebrow. "but not your type though?" 

"One more beer please?" Roger asked the bartender, ignoring the taller man's question. 

"It's normal to have crushes Rog." Brian said softly. 

"Hello dears, what are we talking about?" Their lead singer walked about to him. 

"Roger fancying John." Brian answered. 

"Oh!" Freddie looked pleased. "so he's finally admitted it?"

"I don't fancy him!" Roger groaned. 

"Darling, you made him breakfast last week." 

"It was just a cup of tea." The drummer grumbled. 

"And a slice of toast." 

"He said he was hungry." The blonde defected. 

"So was I but there was no tea or toast made for me." Brian pointed out. 

"Look, I don't have a crush on Deaky and that's that." Roger stood up. "now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find some girl to take home." 

_________________

 

"Well someone's shit faced." Freddie hummed, looking down at the drummer. Roger was currently laying on the sidewalk outside the pub. 

"The curb....is higher than I thought." Roger sighed, looking up at his band members. 

John laughed lightly. "c'mon Rog. I'll get you home." 

"Oh yeah he'll like that." Freddie hummed. 

"Shut up Freddie." Roger huffed, struggling to get up from the ground. 

"Goodnight Roger. Night Deaky" the lead singer smiled before going off. 

"Goodnight." John smiled before helping Roger get up. 

"I can get myself home you know." Roger protested as the younger man lead him to his car. 

"Ah yes, you can barely walk but I'm sure you'd be able to drive yourself home." John helped him in. "Seatbelt on please." 

Roger sighed, buckling up as John got in and started driving. He leaned back against the seat, watching the bass player. 

John glanced at him. "what?" 

"Nothing." Roger hummed, reaching over, gently tracing his finger over John's nose. 

John laughed slightly. "What are you doing?" 

"Nothing." Roger repeated. "got something to tell you though." 

"And what's that?" John hummed. 

"You....play bass real good." Roger said thoughtfully. 

John grinned. "Thank you" 

"That's not what I meant to say though." Roger sighed. 

"Well then say what you meant to." 

"I was gonna say you look really good when you play bass." Roger said shyly. 

"Oh. Well thank you." John looked over at him. "you don't look too bad yourself." 

Roger grinned, sitting up. "You look really good when you're not playing too."

John grinned. "I would said you're being flirtier than usual but this is the usual amount " 

Roger laughed, leaning over to kiss John's cheek, making an exaggerated 'mwah' noise. 

"Alright lover boy" John laughed, pulling up to Roger's flat. 

The blonde struggled to unbuckle his seat belt before stumbling up the front steps.

"Let me help you." John took Roger's keys and unlocked the door. "think you can get in bed okay?" 

"Yeah." Roger nodded, before falling through the doorway. 

"Guess not." John helped him back up. 

"I was comfortable." Roger weakly protested, pressing his face against the taller man's neck. 

"You'll be more comfortable in bed." John closed the door behind them. He slowly helped the blonde to his room and sat him down on the bed. "Get dressed for bed. I'll be right back." He said, going to leave the room. 

Roger whined, grabbing his wrist. "No, stay." 

"I'll be right back." John laughed, going to the kitchen. "just get undressed"

"Usually I'm the one telling people to do that." Roger mumbled, kicking off his pants and struggling to pull off his shirt. 

John came back with a glass of water and placed it on the bedside table. "you think you're gonna be alright for the night?" 

"I will if you stay with me." Roger laid down on the bed. 

"Is this how you intice people into bed with you?" John joked. 

"Only with the super fit ones" Roger looked up at him. "stay."

John sighed, laying next to him. "Fine, but only for a little while. We have practice in the morning." 

Roger laid on his side, looking at the other man. He traced his finger from the younger man's forehead, down his nose and to his nose. 

John looked over at the blonde. "Rog?" 

"Hm?" Roger hummed, eyes still on John's lips. 

"What's up with you today?" 

Roger chewed on his lip. "Promise not to laugh at me?" 

John raised an eyebrow. "Okay?"

"I think I kinda fancy you?" Roger admitted, not making eye contact. 

John smiled. "okay." 

Roger looked up at him. "okay?"

"It's normal to have crushes Roger." 

"You sound like Brian." Roger groaned, making John laugh. 

"So could I....take you out on a date or something?" Roger asked nervously. 

John sat up. "we'll talk about it later when you're less drunk." 

Roger whined. "Deaky come back." 

"Goodnight Roger." John hummed before leaving. 

 

________________

"Look who's alive." Brian commented as Roger walked into the room they practiced in. 

Roger just groaned in response, sitting at his drum set. 

"At least you can walk now." Brian said as he plucked a few strings. 

"Deaky here yet?" Roger asked. 

"No. Why, did something happen between you two last night?" Brian raised an eyebrow. 

"Wouldn't you like to know, pervert." Roger said, hitting one of his cymbals and groaning in regret. 

"Morning lads." John said as he came in. "Fred's late as usual I see." 

Roger glanced at John nervously before focusing on his drums. 

"Good morning Roger." John walked over to him. 

"Uh hi." Roger chewed his lip. "so about last night..."

"Yeah, was just about to ask you about that." John said, plugging in his bass. "So when are you going to take me on that date?"


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've had sex before, if that's what you're asking." John sighed. "and I don't plan on sleeping with Roger tonight." 
> 
> "You don't plan on it but are you prepared for it in case it does happen?" 
> 
> "I'll make sure to bring some condoms." John snarked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all im sorry this sucks but ive never actually written a date before so sorry

"Oh...my...God!"

"You promised not to make a big deal out of this." John sighed. 

"I mean, I knew he liked you but I didn't think he actually had the balls to ask you out." Freddie sat down next to the bassiest. "where are you two going?"

John shrugged, focusing on the notebook in his lap. "Not sure, Roger's choosing." 

"Well what are you gonna wear?" Freddie pressed on. 

John shrugged again. "I don't know, probably what I always wear?" 

"Are you two going to shag?" 

"Freddie?!" John looked at his friend in shock. 

"What? You never talk about your relationships so I'm trying to figure you out. Are you the type who has a lot of one night stands or are you the type to wait after a few dates? Or..." Freddie gasped. "You're not a blank slate, are you?" 

"I've had sex before, if that's what you're asking." John sighed. "and I don't plan on sleeping with Roger tonight." 

"You don't plan on it but are you prepared for it in case it does happen?" 

"I'll make sure to bring some condoms." John snarked.

"Really?!"

"No!" John rolled his eyes. "You're supposed to be helping me write this song, not prying into my love life." 

"Darling, you really are sucking the fun out of this for me." Freddie pouted. 

"I promise to give you all the succulent details afterwards, okay?" 

"Promise?" 

"Yes." John sighed. "Now, back to the song please." 

The two worked on lyrics for a while before the lead singer brought the topic back up. 

"So you're not nervous at all?" Freddie questioned. 

"A little bit, I suppose." John admitted. "I'm usually not nervous before dates but you know...it's Roger." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I once heard a girl in my class describe him as a 'sex god.' " John rolled his eyes. "I'm just not sure why someone like him would be so keen on taking me out." 

There was nothing wrong with John, he knew that, but he wasn't like Roger. He was shy and quiet, the type of guy even the most protective of dads had no problem sending their daughters off with. 

"Awe, Deaky." Freddie cupped his friend's face despite the other's groan in protest. "There are plenty of reasons why someone would want to date with you. You're sweet, attractive, charming and great to be around." 

"Thank you Freddie." John smiled. "Now please stop touching my face"

"And you've got a cute bum and who could resist that?" Freddie added. 

"That's enough Fred." 

 

_________________

"Ready to go?" 

John nodded, following Roger to his car. "so what did you have in mind?" 

"I was thinking a movie and then a picnic at the little park near school?" 

"A picnic?" John raised an eyebrow. "Didn't really think that was your thing?"

"It's not." Roger admitted, looking at the younger man. "but I figured you would like it." 

John smiled shyly. "Sounds good then." 

Roger nodded, taking them to the local drive in. 

The two watched the movie silently, occasionally giving the other a shy glance before Roger let out a yawn, lifting his arm up placing it over John's shoulders. 

John snickered, looking over at the blonde. "Really?" 

"What?" Roger smiled slightly. 

"That old 'yawn and wrap arm around the shoulder move'?" John grinned. 

"Hey, it works." Roger pulled John closer. 

"Alright but keep your hands where I can see them." John hummed, leaning into the other's side. 

Roger smiled and nodded, focusing back on the movie. 

 

__________________

 

"I don't understand how you liked that movie." Roger shook his head. 

"I thought it was sweet." John shrugged. 

"You sap." Roger laughed, driving to the park. They laid out a blanket and sat together. 

John laughed as Roger handed him a beer from the picnic basket. "Thank you. I'm surprised you were able put this together." 

Roger made a face. "I'm capable of making sandwiches." 

John raised an eyebrow. 

"....I had some help." Roger begrudgingly admitted. 

"Shall I thank Brian later then?" John hummed. 

"No, he'll never let me here the end of it." Roger rolled his eyes. 

John was quiet for a moment. "do you think this will make things werid in the band? Us dating?" 

"So we're dating now?" Roger grinned. 

"No, you know what I mean." John blushed, hiding his smile by taking a sip of beer. 

"Well it's not weird if we don't make it weird right?" Roger shrugged. "So when can we actually start dating?" 

"I'll let you know in a few weeks." John grabbed a sandwich. "if you behave." 

 

_____________________

 

"So...." Roger drawed out as he walked John to the front steps of his flat. 

"So." John repeated, looking over at him. 

"Do you kiss at the end of dates?" Roger asked. 

"Sometimes. Not usually." John smiled slightly. "What do you do at the end of dates?" 

"Lots of stuff. Usually envolving protection." Roger trailed off. 

John rolled his eyes, leaning over and giving Roger a quick peck. "goodnight Roger."

Roger bit back a smile. "goodnight John."


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This small act of intimacy probably wasn't that big of a deal but naturally Roger's angry, horny, jealous brain made it out to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright y'all this is my first time writing a sex scene so bear with me

"So you seriously haven't done it?" 

Roger sighed deeply. "Please don't make me say it again."

He and John had been dating for almost six months now. And while Roger was extremely happy with his relationship with the bassist, there was one problem. 

The two hadn't had sex yet. 

Which shouldn't have been that big of a problem, except for the fact that Roger was a young man with needs. He had gone from having the company of a different lady each weekend to just having the company of his own hand each night. 

"I'm just shocked you two haven't done it yet." Brian said in disbelief. 

"Well trust me, I've tried." Roger grumbled. 

Many times actually. The two often ended up at each other's flats late at night, sharing soft kisses that soon turned into full blown make out sessions. But whenever Roger attempt to pull off the younger man's shirt or unbutton his pants, John would pull away, say something about having to get up early for class or work the next day and leave Roger alone to take care of himself. 

In any other situation, Roger would have said 'screw it' and moved on to the next person but this was John. His boyfriend. Roger couldn't just move onto the next person. Hell, he couldn't even get off to porn anymore. He just wanted John. 

But John didn't seem to want him as much. 

"Maybe he's one of those guys that waits until marriage?" Brian suggested as the two sat in the back of Roger's van, outside of the bar they were preforming at for the night. 

Roger made a horrified face. 

Brian laughed. "I'm sure you'll survive." 

"What's going on guys?" John asked as he joined the two. 

"Roger's horny." Brian replied, earning a glare from his blonde friend. 

"So nothing new?" John grinned. 

Roger smiled slightly, taking the cigarette his lover was smoking. "Be quiet." 

"Alright boys, save the bedroom eyes for after the show." Brian nudged the two. 

"Don't be jealous." Roger stuck his tongue out. 

"Jealousy is your thing Rog." The guitarist hummed, going into the bar and giving the couple privacy. 

Roger bit his lip, grabbing John's hips and pulling him close. "C'mere baby."

John hummed, kissing his boyfriend lightly. 

"Spend the night with me?" Roger asked between pecks. 

John raised an eyebrow. "Don't you have work in the morning?" 

"I'll call in sick."

The brunette tsked, shaking his head. "Not very responsible of you Roger." 

Roger grinned, pressing his forehead against the other's. "My main responsibility is taking care of you." 

John rolled his eyes, kissing the blonde again. 

"Hello boys." A voice called from behind them. 

John pulled away despite Roger's noise of protest. "Hi Freddie." 

"Was I interrupting something?" The leader singer asked with a cheeky smile. 

"Actually you were." Roger sent him a glare. They only knew John wasn't one for PDA, unlike his boyfriend, and wouldn't even give him the smallest peck if someone else was near. 

"He's always doing that" Roger grumbled as Freddie gave the two a wink and went into the bar. 

"C'mon, we have to go get ready anyways." John said before pulling his complaining boyfriend into the bar. 

 

__________________

 

Brian was right. Jealousy was Roger's thing. He realized that now as he watched John and Freddie interact on stage as they preformed. The singer was awfully close to the bassiest and they were looking at each other in a way that was too intimate for Roger's liking. 

'He never looks at me that way', Roger thought as he banged against his drums a little too hard. 'never let's me get that close while other people are around either' 

This small act of intimacy probably wasn't that big of a deal but naturally Roger's angry, horny, jealous brain made it out to be. 

He continued banging harshly on the drums until the song finished and he stormed outside to his van to calm down. 

"Well, I volunteer Deaky to go check on him" Freddie said as the other's started packing up their equipment. 

John frowned. "why me?" 

"Because you're the only one out of all of us that he loves enough not to punch darling" Freddie explain. 

"That's true" Brian agreed. 

John sighed, going outside to Roger's van. The drummer was sitting in the front, smoking a cigarette and angrily tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. John climbed into the passenger seat. "What's wrong?" 

Roger looked at him shortly. "Nothing." 

"You know, you're not very fun to hang out with when you're acting like this." The brunette sighed. 

"Well you'd rather hang out with Freddie anyways, wouldn't you?" Roger replied coldly. 

John frowned. "what are you talking about?" 

"oh nothing, just that you and Freddie were practically humping each other on stage right in front of me." Roger said, still not looking at the other. 

"We were not!" John frowned. "You know, I can touch other people without having it bed sexual." 

"Oh yeah, you can touch other people but you sure as hell don't touch me." 

"What the hell are you talking about Roger?" 

Roger finally turned to look at John. "why haven't we had sex yet?" 

John scoffed. "That's what this fuss is about? That I haven't slept with you yet? God, you're ridiculous." 

"So I'm ridiculous for wanting to have sex with my boyfriend?" Roger let out an angry laugh. "I'm sooo ridiculous for wanting my boyfriend of half a year now to fuck me?" 

"I don't even know why I'm surprised. You would think the world was ending when someone doesn't want to sleep with you immediately." John shot back. 

"So you're saying I'm shallow or something?" 

"I'm saying you're an asshole" 

"Okay Deaky, I'm a fucking asshole for wanting you to want me." Roger yelled. "You can fuck off now." 

John clenched his fist. "okay Roger, we can have sex now and then you can move on to the next person that spreads their legs for you. How does that sound?" 

Roger looked at John. "I wouldn't do that..." 

"How am I supposed to know that? It's not like thats what you weren't doing before we got together." John looked away. 

Roger took a deep breath, pressing his forehead against the steering wheel. They both were quiet for a while before Roger spoke. "I'm sorry....I was overreacting." 

"I just like you so much....I just want to know that you feel the same way." The blonde admitted. 

"I do want you Roger. I just us to take our time before any of that..." John said softly. 

Roger chewed his lip a bit and nodded, taking John's hand into his. "We don't have to anything yet okay? We can take our time." 

John squeezed his lover's hand. "okay." 

 

___________________

It had been a few weeks since John and Roger had their fight. The couple was currently lounging around in Roger's flat. The room was completely silent except for the sound of rain outside. Roger was sprawled out on his bed, shirtless, eyes closed but not yet asleep as John sat near his feet, attempting to finish some homework. 

The bassist eventually closed his book with a sigh, sitting it aside and laying next to Roger.

Roger opened his eyes to look at the brunette. "hello" 

"Hi." John hummed, draping his arm across Roger's waist. 

Roger smiled slightly, caressing John's cheek lighty before kissing him. The two kissed for a while, hands roaming each other's body's before John move his hands to unbutton the blonde's pants. 

Roger pulled back. "John...you don't have to..."

"It's okay. I want this." John whispered. 

Roger nodded, kissing John again before moving his lips to John's neck. He began sucking a hickey onto the younger man's neck as John unbuttoned his pants. Roger laughed slightly when he felt a pair of hands squeeze on his butt. 

"Somebody's eager." Roger grinned. 

"Just getting a feel." John smiled, pushing his boyfriend's pants down and his underwear along with it. 

"Okay buddy my turn." Roger pulled off John's shirt. He nipped at the exposed skin while sticking his hand into the younger man's pants, caressing his clothed cock. "Can I blow you?" 

John chewed on his lip and nodded, allowing Roger to take off his pants and underwear. The blonde settled between his legs, giving John's cock a few quick pumps before slowly licking the head. John sighed softly in pleasure, letting his eyes flutter shut as Roger slowly sucked him off. The sound of moans and explicit wet noises soon filled the room. 

"Can we move on now?" John asked between moans. 

Roger pulled away from his cock. "Are you asking to fuck me?" He said, batting his eyelashes obnoxiously. 

"I was but now I've changed my mind, you can go back to sucking." 

Roger grinned at his boyfriend's snarkiness. "just say it, please." 

"I want to fuck you." John said softly. Roger practically beamed, moving up to kiss John deeply. The two made out for a while before Roger reached into his bedside table, pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom. 

"You don't have stretch me out. I fingered myself before you got here."

John raised an eyebrow. "Why?" 

"I have needs Deaky." 

John shook his head, flipping over so that Roger was now on his back and he was between his legs. 

Roger grinned, lazily stroking his cock as he watched his boyfriend put on the condom and lube himself up. 

"Ready?" John asked, rubbing Roger's thigh. Roger nodded, closing his eyes as John slowy pressed into him. Roger furrowed his eyebrows a bit and the two sat still for a moment while Roger adjusted to John's size. 

"You can move now." Roger said, biting back a pleased grin when he heard John mumbled an explicit under his breath. "Feel good?" He asked cockily. 

"Hush." John mumbled, snapping his hips up, earning a moan from his boyfriend. The two kissed as John slowy sped up his thrust, making Roger moan and scratch at his back. The two moved against each other in unison, their sounds of pleasure being drowned out by the rain outside and the sound of the bed's headboard banging against the wall. 

Roger whined, his face pressed into John's neck. "Fuck I'm close." 

John panted, reaching between them and jerking off Roger's dick quickly. The drummer soon came with a loud groan and the bassist followed soon after. 

The two both groaned as John pulled out and flopped down onto the bed. They were both silent for a moment, minus the panting until John turned to look a Roger. "I don't know about you, but I'd say that was worth the wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all enjoyed lemme know what you'd like to see next


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No sex on the bus."
> 
> "What?!" Roger yelled, looking at his bandmate in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly wasn't gonna write anymore for this because the last chapter took so long and it didn't get the response i was hoping for but ive decided to keep going so here's a short little chapter before i attempt something else

"This is just the beginning boys." Freddie said proudly. The four looked at the tour bus with their band logo on it, all barely able to contain their excitement and pride. 

"I call a top bunk!" Roger said before running inside. 

"I do too!" Freddie said before chasing after him. 

John and Brian shared a fond look before joining the others on the bus. 

They all explored for a moment before settling down. Roger pulled John close to him as they sat, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. 

"Alright you two." Brian sighed. "I think we should set some rules." 

"Rules?" John raised an eyebrow. 

"No sex on the bus."

"What?!" Roger yelled, looking at his bandmate in shock. 

"I mean it Rog. I don't wanna wake up in the middle of the night to hear you two going at it." 

"I agree with Brian." Freddie called from the front. 

"This is bullshit." Roger huffed. "If you had brought your girlfriend on tour, you would be -" 

"Roger, I don't want to argue about this." Brian cut him off. 

"Relax you two." John piped up. "We weren't going to be having sex anyways." 

"We weren't?" Roger looked at the bassist. 

"No we weren't. Now stop arguing." John said, kissing Roger's pouting face. 

 

___________________

 

Three weeks into the tour and Roger missed his boyfriend's touch. Aside from a few quick make out sessions backstage, the two hadn't had much time alone. 

'screw it' Roger thought, climbing out of his bunk and slowly getting into John's underneath him. "Deaky wake up."

John merely grunted, eyes still closed and face scrunched up. Roger pressed his chest against John's chest, reaching around and slipping his hand into John's pants. 

John grunted. "Rog..."

Roger hummed, gently palming at John's cock. 

"Brian said no sex." John sleepily mumbled. 

"Fuck Brian." Roger kissed at John's neck. 

"Well I'm sleepy so let's not." John swatting at the blonde's hand. 

Roger huffed, moving his hand. "I hate this." 

"I promise you tomorrow I'll find us some private time and you can play with my cock as much as you want okay?" John took Roger's hand in his. 

"Promise?" Roger asked. 

"Yes, now let's go to sleep okay?" 

Roger curled up close to his lover and closed his eyes. He was silent for a moment before speaking. "You know, we'll be preforming in Vegas soon. Maybe we should get married." 

John chuckled slightly. "only if you propose first." 

"Maybe I will." Roger hummed, before falling asleep.


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know that but he shouldn't have grabbed at you like that." Roger muttered. "Had his fuckin hands all over you." 
> 
> "But you punching and starting a riot in the hotel bar didn't help much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay y'all if y'all want me to keep writing this couple please help ya boy out and suggest things for me to write i'd really appreciate it

"please don't get blood in the carpet." 

"I'm bleeding out here and your worried about the damn carpet?!" Roger exclaimed, letting John lead him to the hotel's bathroom. 

"No one told you get your face punched in." John guided Roger to sit on the counter. "Keep your head tilted back." 

"I was defending you." Roger grumbled, wincing as John wiped his face. 

"Defending me." John scoffed. "I can take care of myself Roger." 

"I know that but he shouldn't have grabbed at you like that." Roger muttered. "Had his fuckin hands all over you." 

"But you punching and starting a riot in the hotel bar didn't help much."

"yeah but it got him to stop flirting with you." Roger smiled weakly. 

"And what are you going to say when the press asks why you assaulted a man?" John questioned

Roger shrugged. "blame it on after show adrenaline?"

"You're ridiculous." John shook his head. 

"You love me." Roger pouted. 

"Eh." John shrugged. "I certainly don't love when you freak out whenever someone talks to me." 

"I know." Roger said softly. "Just wish there was some way people could know you were taken." 

"Well what do you suggest I do?" John asked, throwing away bloodied paper towels. "Get 'property of Roger Taylor' tattooed on my forehead?" 

"No, but you could start wearing this." Roger said, taking a ring out of his pocket. 

John glanced between the ring and Roger for a moment before speaking. "What's this?" 

"Just a sign. Not only to show others that your with someone but to show you that I'm serious about this. About us." Roger said gently. "Oh shit are you crying?" 

"Shut up." John blushed, unable to hide his smile. 

"So will you wear it?" Roger grinned. "you don't have to if you don't wanna. I can take it back and buy us a new TV or something." 

"Yes I'll wear it." John smiled. "but only if you agree to wear one too." 

"Deal." Roger smiled, slipping the ring onto his boyfriend's finger before pulling him in for a kiss.


	6. chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is anyone even reading this? anyways here's something short that ill probably end up deleting later

"What about this one?" Freddie pointed to a ring. 

John walked over, looking at the display. "...No, doesn't look like something Rog would wear." 

"I still can't believe Roger proposed and I didn't get to see it happen" 

"He didn't propose Fred." John rolled his eyes. 

"Well it sounds like a proposal to me." Freddie shrugged. "Next thing you know, you two will be living in a modest home with three kids and considering divorce." 

"Be quiet please." John said, eyes landing on a ring in a display case. "I think this is the one." 

Freddie looked over his shoulder. "It's beautiful." 

John grinned, buying the ring and tucking it into his pocket. He turned towards the exit of the store before noticing a few paparazzi outside snapping photos of him and Freddie. 

Freddie noticed his hesitation. "Alright darling?" 

John nodded. "still getting used to all the attention I guess." 

Freddie nodded, patting John's shoulder before leading him outside to their car. 

 

__________________

 

Roger lazily played with John's hair as the couple laid in bed together. It was one the days they had a break from touring and the couple was using it to relax in bed that morning, still in the afterglow from their activities the night before. 

John kissed Roger softly before sitting up. "hold on I gotta get something." He said, making Roger whine as he moved from his arms. 

"Come back." Roger groaned. 

"One second." John hummed, grabbing the ring box from his coat pocket before climbing back into bed. 

Roger snuggled up close to him. "What's that?" He asked looking at the box. 

John grinned, opening the box to show his lover the ring. 

Roger beamed, putting it on. "When did you get this?" 

"Yesterday."

Roger playfully pushed his shoulder. "And you waited until now to give it to me?"

"Well you pretty much attacked me as soon as I got here so I didn't get the chance." John pushed him back. "You like it?" 

Roger nodded. "I love it." He said, pulling John in for another kiss. The two laid in silence for a moment, just enjoying each other's company before Roger spoke up. 

"You know what? As soon as we're done touring, I'm getting you a house." 

John laughed slightly. "Is that so?" 

"Mhm. Whatever house you want. And you can decorate it however you want and I won't even complain." Roger smiled. 

"Roger? Not complaining?" John gasped. "who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?"

Roger pinched John's side. "I mean it. I'll even get you a new car." 

"Well, will you be living with me in the house you allegedly plan on buying me?" John rested his head on his hand, smiling fondly. 

"If you don't mind." Roger batted his eyes. 

John laughed, kissing Roger quickly. "How about we just buy a house together?" 

"I thought you'd never ask." Roger grinned, rolling on top of John and kissing him deeply


End file.
